Torture Chamber
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Even Don has a dark side


A game can be a source of inspiration... that works for me ^_^ sometimes...

Nope, I don't own TMNT

Enjoy!

Please, reviews!

* * *

**TORTURE CHAMBER**

"Guys, have you seen Donnie?" Raph asked.

"He's in his lab, but trust me: you don't wanna go in there now" Mikey said a little scared.

"How so? New project?" Leo asked joining the conversation.

"I don't think so, dude. I guess it's more like… an evil new project… a Bishop-like project!" Raph and Leo stared to each other in confusion.

"And you say that because…?" Leo asked.

"Since last night, I've heard screams coming from Don's lab; really scary screams! And I also thought I'd heard a chainsaw sound!" Mikey said.

"C'mon, Mikey. Brainiac is kinda weird sometimes but that doesn't mean he's an evil genius… at least not like Bishop" Raph replied.

"Raph is right, Mikey. It has to be an explanation for this" Just as Leo ended the phrase, the lair was filled with a loud scream of pain.

"What was that?" Raph asked, his sais ready.

"See? That's what I've tried to tell you!" Mikey said hiding himself behind Raph.

"Ok… we're gonna see what's going on with Don now!" Leo said in his leader voice.

"You mean… the…t-three of us?" Mikey asked scared.

"Don't tell me yer scared of yer own brother" Raph teased him.

"Enough, guys" Leo said. The three turtles moved to Don's lab and found the door locked.

"Don? Don, open the door" Leo called his genius brother. They could hear Don muttering something.

"Hmm… and now… what happens if I use… this one?" Don muttered. Another scream could be heard.

"Don! What's happening in there?" Leo called again knocking loudly at the door.

"Hmm… interesting reaction. Now…. If I add some acid?" Don muttered again. Another scream… louder this time.

"G-guys… he's totally freaking me out!" Mikey whimpered.

"Donatello, open the door!" Leo yelled.

"That's it! This damn door is goin' down right now!" Raph said angrily; with a hard kick the door went down.

"What the…!" Don said half scared, half surprised and half angry.

"Ok genius, what da shell is goin' on here?" Raph said taking his genius brother by the shoulders lifting him.

"First of all, why you didn't open the door when we called you?" Leo asked angrily.

"And all those screams!" Mikey added.

"Guys, if you please calm down… and if Raph could please put me down…" Don said kinda nervous. Raph put him down.

"Thanks, now: first of all, nothing bad is going on here; second, I didn't hear you calling because I was concentrated on this game and third, that game is the source of the screams you heard" Don explained.

"A game?" Leo asked in confusion.

"What kind of game has all those horrible screams?" Mikey asked as he saw the computer screen.

"Well, I was kinda bored and I saw this game and…" Don babbled nervously trying to cover the screen but it was too late now, his brothers had already seen the name of the game.

"Torture Chamber?" Leo, Raph and Mikey yelled in unison.

"Er… yeah?" Don answered sheepishly.

"Yer sick, yer freakin' sick Don!" Raph said shaking his head 'no' in disbelief.

"I can't believe there's evil in that mind of yours!" Mikey added.

"I can expl…" Don's words were cut off by his hotheaded brother.

"Don't… explain, please! I don't even wanna hear it" Raph said and left the lab feeling disgusted and scared.

"But Raph, I…"

"And I thought Raph was a sicko sometimes" Mikey followed Raph.

"Mikey, I can exp…" Don sighed as he saw his brothers leaving the room totally scared of him.

Leo was still seeing at the screen and then he finally looked at Don with a blank expression on his face.

"Go ahead; if you wanna leave… the door is open" Don slumped in his chair heavily.

"Don, I…" Leo was cut off by an angry but sad Don.

"Or maybe you wanna lecture me? Then go, I'm listening"

"I'm not gonna lecture you nor I'm gonna leave you Donnie" Leo said.

"You might be thinking I'm crazy or… sick" Don avoided his brother's gaze.

"Crazy? Maybe. Sick? Hmm… I don't think so" Leo said smirking.

"Mikey is not the only one who can try a new game, you know?" Don added.

"Yeah but… Torture Chamber?" Leo asked still confused… and kinda scared too.

"I thought it was gonna be interesting, you know, seeing the different reactions when I used a new tool" Don explained.

"Uhmmm… yeah. So, this was er… another… experiment of yours?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"If you wanna put it on that way…"

"Hmm, ok… I guess" Leo said.

"You're not… angry or…?" Don asked still waiting for a lecture or something.

"No, I'm not angry… but I'm starting to feel a little scared of you now" Leo chuckled.

"Hehe… you think I'm gonna torture you guys?" Don asked teasingly.

"You know what? No more caffeine for you for a week… no, a month!" Leo said half serious, half playfully.

"I was joking!" Don replied.

"Yeah… right" Leo said sarcastically.

"It's true!" Don insisted.

"Ok, ok… just try another kind of game next time"

"What about that 'Dress up Princess Belle' game?" Don asked, Leo almost fainted when he heard the name of the game.

"What?"

"You said I had to try another game" Don said innocently.

"Er… change of mind, Don. Play whatever you want… whatever that includes weapons though… big weapons!" Leo said emphasizing the last part of the phrase.

"Ok, ok… I was joking again! No way I'm gonna play a girl's game!" Don laughed.

"Ok, enough jokes for you Don. It's hard enough having to deal with Mikey already" Leo said seriously but still smirking.

"Ok, ok. Now, if you excuse me I have a victim waiting for… the second part of 'my experiment'… hehe" Don said making air quotes at the end of his phrase and turning his face back to the screen.

"Ok, good luck" Leo said leaving the room.

"Thanks"

"I wasn't talking to you, Don" Leo said smirking.

"Hehe, I know" Don said in an evil tone. As Leo walked to the kitchen, another scream could be heard.

"I thought he was the goody here, well… Don and you, Fearless" Raph said staring at the lab's door.

"Hey, even goodies have a dark side" Leo said taking advantage that Raph wasn't paying attention and placing a plastic spider near Raph.

"Heh! Yer a goody and yer always be a goody, Fea…AHHHH!" Raph jumped in fear as he noticed the spider.

"You were saying, Raph?" Leo said mockingly.


End file.
